deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby Vs Aang
"User of the elements...Heroes of their time...but only one can survive!" Special Guest: JA '''PRELUDE' ------------------------------------------ (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) JA: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. These are but a few elements that the world has to offer. And there are also those who master said elements each and every day. Boomstick: You mean like Kirby, the copycat of nature? Wizard: And Aang, the Avatar of all nations? JA: Indeed so. Boomstick: For those who don't know who this guy is, he's Jersey Angel, our special guest for today. And we're Wiz and Boomstick. Wizard: And today, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. KIRBY ------------------------------------------ JA: Many years ago, an ancient war began between two races known as the Star Warriors and Nightmares. In the end, despite several deaths, good prevailed over evil. It was from this that an lone infant star warrior had emerged unscathed and was on a course for a new home. Ironically, he would end up on a planet known as Pop Star, destined to protect it from evil. This is the story of Kirby. Kirby: Hiii! BMS: Well, that's interesting. You're saying that this fluffy marshmallow is destined to save a planet? But he's so cute and cuddly! What can he possibly do...OH WAIT! I forgot. (Show Kirby defeating Majin Buu) JA: He does this with his inhaling ability, which he uses on a regular basis to swallow enemies, desserts, smash items, and possibly breadboards. BMS: Breadboards? Wiz: He means the mini-circuitboards. Right? JA: Yes, Wiz. Ah, the irony. Boards that aren't even edible. BMS: Hmm. Guess I should've check before putting jelly on one. Too much burn in my mouth. Wiz: Ahem, as we were saying, Kirby can take his inhaling ability further by inflating himself like a balloon and begin to fly. JA: This is because he is a lightweight. But that's not all. Wiz: He can go about swallowing all foes with powers, trapping them in a separate dimension... JA: Where all buffet owners are afraid to go. Wiz: ...and tapping into said powers using his Copy ability. BMS: So, wait. How does that work again? JA: According to Wizard, he can project an astral image of himself which can act on the physical plane. BMS: Yeaaahhh...still don't get it. Anyway, with this in mind, he can change into a variety of forms. JA: There are so many of them to mention, so we would have to go to kirby.wikia.com to read them the list. Fortunately, we shall bring up only a few just to get an idea of what we have here today. BMS: Fire Kirby can withstand heat and breath fire, while Water Kirby can squirt water out of his mouth and...surf? Wait, what...? Wiz: Stone Kirby pounds opponents by turning to stone, while Tornado Kirby turns himself into a living cyclone of mayhem. JA: Ice Kirby can freeze opponents and ice-skate while rocking awesome hair... (cue Egorapter's Ice Hair song) Oh, and Spark (or rather Plasma) Kirby produces electricity to literally shock his foes, create bubble shields, and launch big balls of lightning. Or as Pikachu calls it, the Electro ball. BMS: There's even Fighter Kirby, who is like an expert in martial arts, like a certain street fighter that I know... (cue Ryu and his Koyuken, if that's how it's pronounced) But there's also his Sword ability, which is sharp enough to cut through anything, especially when it's upgraded to the Ultra Sword. Wiz: His Fire and Ice power can be upgraded, too, from their base forms to the more powerful Monster Flame and Snow Bowl forms. JA: Next, by swallowing his own means of transportation, the Warp Star, he can create one of his two most powerful weapons, the Star Rod, capable of destroying a moon spirit's home and also evil. Don't worry about his Warp Star, though. It's created using Kirby's own energy, so should it be destroyed OR absorbed, he can just create another one on his own. By the way, BMS. Didn't you say that you would take Kirby's cell phone off his hands or something? BMS: Uhhhhh... Wiz: Along with the Star Rod, there is yet another weapon capable of devouring worlds and destroying flowers: The Hypernova form. BMS: Which is now the reason why I don't want to go anywhere near that flesh-eating puffball. JA: Aw, come on! He's harmless...sometimes. Wiz: Unfortunately, if Kirby takes a bad hit, his abilities disappear. Not a good thing to happen to him. JA: Well, luckily, he's strong enough even without the abilities. From just his basic form, he can run across water, take tons of pressure, handle a planet-sized explosion, crack a planet in half, kick cannonballs INTO A METEOR to redirect it, and of course, toss a very huge frying pan at Popon up into the sky into space, straight towards the sun, then circle it, come back towards Pop Star, and fall all the way back into a castle dining hall with a delicious monster delicacy. All of this, and he's only a few inches tall. BMS: That frying pan thing is still one of the most ridiculous feats that I believe we've ever had throughout the course of Death Battle. Too bad he's a baby. Wiz: True, Boomstick. True. He has yet to mature into a true Star warrior. JA: Maybe, but despite this setback, Kirby is so powerful that he can get away with it. Right. Kirby? Kirby dances. AANG ------------------------------------------ JA: Long ago, there were four nations that lived in peace and harmony: Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. No problems to be found, no wars to be fought... BMS: But then, the Fire nation changed ALL of that after their firelord became a prick and started to attack everybody that isn't him. And there wasn't anyone who was going to stop these badass soldiers. Wiz: Except for the Avatar. Only this one person could master all four elements and bring balance back to the world. JA: Sadly, hope did not last, for even when he was needed the most, he vanished. Yes, that's a direct statement. 12 years later, they decided to destroy one of the most peaceful nations in the world, the Air Nomads. Wiz: The air benders and nomads were quickly hunted and killed to near extinction, except for one, who was the... BMS: No wait, Wiz! Please, let our guest finish. JA: Um, thanks? Anyway, 100 years have passed since the fire nation declared war on the earth, and it looked to be the end of all life, that is if not for a couple of Water Tribe natives. These natives, Katara and Sokka, discovered the new avatar: an airbender named Aang. He was the only airbender left and had froze himself to go into hiding. And so, the legend continues... BMS claps. BMS: Beautiful. Aang is somewhat one of the best airbenders around despite being the age of 12. Wiz: Technically, he's 112. He was in suspended animation for over 100 years, which is scientifically impossible. BMS: I wonder if he ever went to use it before the trip. JA: Wait, what? Oh...(realizes what BMS meant)...okay, then. So after being found by Katara and Sokka, and while being hunted by the banished fire Prince Zuko, Aang began the long process of learning the other three elements and applying them to save the world. Wiz: But he only had a year to do it. BMS: WHHAAAAT? Only a year? Why? Wiz: Well, because that's when Sozin's Comet would come around. BMS: Which does what exactly? JA: It would mean Armaggeddon. BMS: Ohhhhhh. What? How? JA: You ever wonder how the Air Nomads were all wiped out, other than Aang? Well... Fire Lord Ozai: When the comet last came, my father used its power to wipe out the Air Nomads. BMS: HOLY SHIT! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?! Wiz: Yes, the fire benders got a massive power boost from this comet and destroyed the Air nation completely. BMS: Dude, that's just f@%ked up! JA: No kidding. Talk about a REALLY shitty Monday. BMS: Was it Monday? JA: I don't know. So off Aang and his friends went to master the elements, including their own. According to several martial experts, Aang's airbending art is based off of the Baguazhang. Wiz: This Chinese martial art concentrates on circular movements, with the representation of the unpredictability of air. Such examples would be Aang's air scooter and air cyclone attacks. Yet this art doesn't feature any finishing moves. BMS: Aang is known also for his Buddhist and Taoist personality, thus is the reason why he won't kill anybody. Or eat meat. Hippie. JA: Now, now. He's a vegetarian. Nothing wrong with that, especially since his other two companions are a lemur, Momo, and a flying bison, Appa. BMS: Flying Bison?? Ooh, boys, we are going to have a feast tonite! Appa roars. BMS: Um, never mind. Wiz: Along with his airbending, Aang carries a staff which also serves as a trusty glider with orange wings. However, after the battle of Ba Sing Se, he does end up replacing it with a new one featuring blue wings and... BMS: A snack compartment! How's that for a premium package? (Show Aang eating out of the staff while flying.) Aang: (munches) What do you know? That did come in handy. JA: His first quest led him to the North Pole, where upon arriving, he began to learn the art of waterbending, which is like hydrokinesis. BMS: You mean 'psychic water moving', right? JA: Well, yeah, actually. With this art, Aang can create whips and giant waves, and can also use the art to create ice, though I personally have not seen him do so. Breaking the fourth wall here, can anyone else in the comments section tell me when Aang created ice? Thank you. Wiz: Um... after a while training with Katara at the North Pole, Aang moved on to the Earth Kingdom to learn Earthbending. BMS: And who better to teach him this power than the Blind Bandit/Gaara killer herself? (Show Toph killing Gaara) Toph: That's how it's done. BMS: Man! I still can't believe she even won that fight. But that's life for ya. Never underestimate the blind people. JA: Well, she is quite the fighter and an even better teacher. She taught Aang how to use neutral jing, which is based on waiting and listening for the right moment to strike. That's was the key to earthbending, and it wasn't until Aang saved King Bumi that he learned of this unique jing. Wiz: With this in mind, Aang quickly learned Earthbending and has used it in various situations. BMS: Such as when a giant drill was pushing its way into a big city wall, while Aang was fighting a psychotic firebending chick named Azula trying to stop it. During the fight, he took The Thing's signature look into perspective. It's clobberin' time! (Show Aang with Thing glove) JA: Although hesitant at first, Aang decided to give Firebending a go, and after having the exiled Prince Zuko join their group, Team Avatar made him Aang's personnal firebending teacher. BMS: With this training, he learned to unleash flaming hell like a dragon. And he and Zuko had actually met dragons! Ah, such pretty colors. (Show Aang and Zuko in the center of rainbow-colored fire twister.) BMS: But that's nothing compared to one of his greatest feats to date: deflecting lightning. Wiz: While a dangerous move, this technique allows the defender to redirect lightning away to somewhere else. Zuko used this very move on his own father and quickly taught it to Aang before he fought the firelord in the series finale. JA: Azula, Zuko's sister, was one of the few firebenders, along with Ozai, to use the lightning technique. So learning to deflect this WAS a priority. Wiz: But all this training fails to compare to his ultimate power: The Avatar State. In this form, Aang is at his most powerful, able to use all of the elements at once. However, he is extremely vulnerable while using it. BMS: That sucks. Doesn't help that he abhors violence, either, so don't expect any murdering to happen. JA: Yet that doesn't stop him from doing great things. In one year alone, he saved the whole North Pole by fighting back an entire armada of Fire Navy ships as a giant coi spirit, mastered each element, took down the giant drill with a stalagtite, and defeated Ozai even when the comet was flying over them. He did this with a much older variation of bending called Energy-Bending. Wiz: Which, if done correctly, has the power to remove or revive bending capabitlities. Downside is, however, that the spirit performing this technique MUST be unbendable. Otherwise, it's game over. BMS: All of this in just one year and in the name of peace. Incredible. JA: For extra credit, he married Katara and gave the world three more children, one of which was an airbender who got married and then had four more children of his own, three of which are currently known that possess airbending, thus ressurrecting the Air Nation. BMS: Wow, that's insane. I like it! Aang: You see that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a day's work for the Avatar. PRE-BATTLE ------------------------------------------ Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. BMS: But first, we want to thank JA for coming out today for today's coverage. JA: No problem. Thank you for having me here today. Now if our audience has any ideas for a Death Battle, go to ScrewAttack.com OR if you want the world to see your idea in plain sight, go to deathbattlefanon.wikia.com to get started today. Must have an account to present and edit your ideas. But right now... BMS: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEE!!!! BATTLE ------------------------------------------ Location: Ba Sing Se Aang was eating his favorite custard with his favorite girl, Katara. Just then, a few guards come in and warn the Avatar of a menace eating the crops in the outer ring. Aang goes to investigate. A moment later, Aang finds the source of the problem: a pink puffball with a huge appetite, Kirby. Aang demands that Kirby stop eating the crops, but then something hits Kirby from above and he gets mad. He gets into a fighting stance. Aang: "Ugh! Here we go again." Aang gets into a fighting stance. FIGHT! Kirby starts kicking and punching, but Aang blows him away with his airbending. Aang thens creates an air scooter and chases after him. Kirby responds by jumping on his Warp Star and flying away. Aang cannot catch him, so the minute Kirby comes back to hit hard, Aang unleashes a big air ball at him. Unfortunately for Kirby, it shatters the Warp Star. Luckily, he lands near a tornado enemy, swallows him and becomes Tornado Kirby. Aang tries to airbend the puffball again, but Kirby simply uses his tornado spin to deflect him. Soon, Aang spots a riverbed and starts waterbending at Kirby with a giant wave. Kirby gets splashed down hard, but survives. However, his tornado ability is gone. To try to end the fight quick, Aang uses water whips to capture Kirby and try to drag him underwater. BUT... Kirby has a strange tactic: using goggles and a snorkel to breathe underwater. (Wait, what?) (The fight is paused) BMS: Whoa! Wait a second! How did that get there? JA: Sorry, forgot to mention the underwater equipment that Kirby has. I think he can breathe underwater like a fish. Wiz: With no gills? JA: Could have magic on him, too...nah. (The fight resumes) In a few moments, Kirby escapes after Aang attempts to shoot a water ball at him. This, however, doesn't work, for a small water guruboros shows up and Kirby eats him to becomes Water Kirby. Aang: Whoa! Where are all these creatures coming from? No matter. You won't last long. As Aang shoots another wave at the puffball, Kirby just rides it like a surfer at Honohula Bay. (Cue Beach Surf music) Getting anxious, Aang begins Earth-bending rocks at Kirby. While Kirby blocks some of them, one big rock knocks his water ability away, and he's forced to swallow said rock, which was a hidden Rocky, to become Stone Kirby. The puffball then tries to flatten the Avatar. But, Aang sees this as an opportunity and tries to Earth-bend Kirby. He almost succeeds, but for weird reasons, Kirby can only be bent, not broken. So Aang throws him far away. While in midair, Kirby turns back to normal from his stone ability and quickly loses it as such. Suddenly, he spots a giant flame heading into the sky towards him. This was resulting from Aang's firebending, and he could not escape. Back on the ground, Aang watches as the flame envelopes the sky, thinking it was over. BUT IT WASN'T! Coming back at the Avatar was a small, pink ball on fire: it was Fire Kirby. Aang stares in shock, but quickly runs out of the way to avoid the collision. Kirby thens gets up and launches fire at Aang, nearly burning him. Aang: Wow, little guy. You're pretty tough. But it's time to - Ouch. Aang took a bit of a burn from that last attack, but that didn't stop him from launching himself at Kirby and knocking his fire ability away. He then traps the little guy as he did Ozai and prepares to energy-bend him. It looked like this was it. Aang: Time to end this! However, Kirby quickly pulls out a last-minute Warp Star and kicks it at Aang with his loose feet. The process is stopped, and Aang is weakened. Upon freeing himself, Kirby swallows the Warp Star and creates the Star Rod. Then, like his battle with a certain pink monster (Majin Buu), he launches a powerful beam at Aang and engulfs him in light. Soon, the light disappears and Aang is no where to be found. Kirby thinks it's over, but just then, Aang shows up again in his more powerful Avatar State, controlling all four elements at once. Aang: Now you're done! He launches a powerful shockwave, which sadly destroys the Star Rod and knocks Kirby into a strange-looking tree. Then, Aang prepares to use his Ultimate Avatar State move, like in his battle with Ozai. He fires it and... CHOOSE YOUR ENDING! (I will still post both) Ending 1: While waiting for his possible doom, Kirby spies two fruits in the tree, one of them being a Miracle Fruit. He swallows it and becomes Hypernova Kirby. Then, to Aang's surprise, Kirby pops out of the tree and begins to literally eat the giant blast. Finally, he spits it back out at Aang, who can only watch as the blast impales him through the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. KO! Kirby had won, but soon Katara rushes over to Aang and begins to cry. Kirby ultimately feels bad and goes to fetch the other fruit, which is a healing tomato. He swallows it, and before the effects ends, he walks over to Aang's body and performs a healing CPR on the Avatar, somehow reviving him and healing him. Katara is in joyous tears as she and Aang hug each other. Aang then looks at Kirby and offers him a hug as well. Aang: Thank you, little guy. Maybe you're not so bad after all. While all three are still hugging, Kirby looks to the audience and goes, "Hiiii!" Ending 2: Just as Kirby is about to be hit, Aang stops his attack. Guilt had taken over, and he reverts back to his normal state. Knowing the fight is being stopped, Kirby safely comes down from the tree, and Aang asks if the little guy would prefer to eat with him rather than fight with him. Oddly enough, Kirby accepts, and the final scene shows Aang, Katara, Kirby, and Tiff eating custard and cake together moments later. Katara: (To Kirby) OH! You're just so cute! Tiff: Isn't he? But your friend there isn't so bad on the eyes, either. At first, Katara is surprised, but she agrees. Katara: I know. That's why I love him. Aang: (laughs) Let's be glad that we ended this on a proper note, though I question the sudden infestation in the outer ring. Guess that's what you were dealing with all along, right? Kirby nods. Kirby: Poyo! The group goes into laughter as the scene ends. FRIENDSHIP! CONCLUSION ------------------------------------------ Ending 1 BMS: Aw, that was adorable...and insane! JA: Aang is powerful enough to use all four base elements at once, but Kirby can easily counter this with his own copy abilities, if not equal him. Air Aang < Twister Kirby Water Aang < Water Kirby Earth Aang > Stone Kirby Fire Aang < Fire Kirby Energy-bending Aang < Star Rod Kirby Avatar State Aang < Hypernova Kirby BMS: But how was Kirby able to use his fire form? There was no fire creature there. JA: Oh, wasn't there? Look again. (JA brings out a screenshot of the fire about to hit Kirby. Inside it was a four-point starred creature caught in the blast, which Kirby managed to eat and turn into Fire Kirby.) BMS: Ooooooooh! Ok, then. Wiz: Anyway, Aang is a master airbender, but the thing is that he could create air and doesn't seem to have mental control over natural air, where Kirby's air ability is a living tornado which couldn't be bent. BMS: Basically, anything with air is unpredictable. JA: Yeah... in terms of water, Aang could produce giant waves which could crush most foes, but Kirby can resist this for two reasons: 1. He's amphibious, meaning he can breathe underwater. 2. He can take thousands, if not more, of tons of pressure without popping. He's even survived an explosion that once eclipsed an entire world. BMS: However, Aang's earth-bending technique was more than enough to punish Kirby in his stone form, but why couldn't he break? 'JA: Well, I think the reason for that is because this was Aang's opposite element, and he would probably not have enough experience to - (Show Aang cutting a giant rock into the shape of a stalagtite.) JA: Okay, never mind. Maybe...maybe it's because of either Aang's restraint or magical properties that Kirby possesses, I don't know. Wiz: Don't disregard him, folks. Even we can't figure it out. But while on a fiery basis, Kirby can be immune to heat while in his fire form while Aang is not as immune as his opponent. BMS: Hell, any form Kirby takes makes him immune to that said power that the form gives him, and since Kirby's abilities come from swallowing things, not bending, Aang's energy-bending could not affect him. Props for trying, though. Wiz: Kirby's Warp Star and Star Rod capabilities were more than enough to push back Aang and possibly kill him, if given the chance. JA: Finally, there were the superforms. Yes, Aang in his Avatar State would make him a lot stronger, but he's also completely vulnerable to any life-threatening attacks, including his own. Wiz: Which Hypernova Kirby was more than willing to exploit to win the battle. JA: For extra credit, Kirby and Aang were both escapees of a huge conflict. But this is where things diverge: Kirby had been asleep for 1000 years and, after being awakened, was yet capable of holding his own against giant monsters and evil nightmares for his entire series, which was 100 episodes, more than the The Last Airbender series, which had 61 episodes. Wiz: During the course of said series, Aang barely fought any giant monsters except for canyon crawlers and swamp beasts, and took a year to master his bending. BMS: Even with the manga and video game series on both sides, Kirby had been involved in more wars and battles than Aang and has ended every single one of them on his own. JA: Well, give or take most of them, but yeah. Oh, and while Aang had a strong power level even after 100 years, Kirby trumped this due to still being at a baby age and still having far more untapped potential than the Avatar. I mean, I don't hate Aang; he's awesome and all, but if Kirby is strong now, wait until he matures completely. He could be even stronger! Wiz: Limits vs no limits - it's Goku vs Superman again. BMS: Looks like Aang just got the wind knocked right out of him, only for Kirby to go and breathe it back in. JA: See? I told you he was harmless, in his own way. To him, it was remorse or worse. BMS: What's worse? JA: You don't wanna know. Wiz: The winner is Kirby. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ending 2 BMS: Wait, what the f@%k?! JA: What? Kirby and Aang are both powerful, but even when they're forced to kill each other, Kirby's babyish nature and Aang's pacifist nature would be more than enough to stop the fight. Wiz: It's true. Why, Kirby once didn't eat a meal specifically meant for King Dedede. He was showing restraint, just like Tiff wanted him to. BMS: (sighs) And then she kissed him, right? Well, I am sort of glad that no one died. It would have brought the hate on us again. Wiz: Like Goku vs Superman? Yeah, I think so, too. JA: Also, don't forget that Aang once had Ozai in a bind, and yet he did not kill him when given the chance. BMS: To both fighters, this truce was a piece of cake...or custard. JA: You know, maybe we should have joined them. BMS: Yeah, that stuff looks extremely good. Lunch break! Wiz: This battle officially ends in a draw. ' Who would you be rooting for? Kirby Aang '' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015